The Boyfriend Trap (AU)
by Darkest Ember
Summary: Vampires Katherine and Damon have seen every major city in the world – and left an impressive body count behind them. There was one city that they hadn't visited in over a hundred years: Mystic Falls. Damon is fine with the quaint setting, but Katherine gets bored easily. What happens when she meets her doppelganger Elena, and more importantly, Elena's boyfriend, Stefan?


**The Boyfriend Trap (AU)**

 **By: Darkest Ember**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Frustration itched under Katherine's skin as she watched Damon tinker with the engine of his Camaro. She crossed her arms over chest with a huff as she leaned against the car. "Would you hurry up?" she snapped. "No one is going to pull over if it doesn't look like there's anything wrong with the car."

The duo had made the decision to drive straight from New York City to a small town in Virginia without making stops for dinner. Katherine drained the last of their blood bag supply somewhere near Maryland and could feel her fangs ache.

"You really should give _my_ method more credit," he replied, glaring at her. "I'm not causing irreversible damage to my car because you're too stubborn to try new tricks."

Ever the master of beginning and ending an argument, Katherine had an arsenal of insults to hurtle at him, but the sight of headlights immediately cut her off. She messed up her hair a little, smeared her makeup, and wore her finest pout before hopping off the car and approaching the road. She waved her arms frantically and took another bold step into the road, just to ensure that the driver would stop.

She stumbled over to the driver's side of the car. The woman driving rolled down the window and looked concerned. "What happened?" she asked, glancing from the car to Katherine.

"I-I don't know…my boyfriend and I were driving and then we heard a grinding sound. There might be something wrong with the engine."

"I could call the police for you. I don't think any tow services are open this late, but Sherriff Forbes would probably be able to help," she replied, digging into her purse.

The wheels in Katherine's mind spun rapidly. Calling the police here would only cause more problems. She wasn't ever one to turn down a free _buffet_ , but if her and Damon were to have any fun in this town, it would be best to avoid authority figures. For now.

"Actually," Katherine blurted out, "could I just borrow your phone and call my aunt? We're in town to visit her. Maybe she could pick us up and we could come back for the car tomorrow…"

"Yeah, sure," the girl replied, handing over the phone. "Your car should be fine out here. Nothing exciting really happens in this town."

Katherine smirked as she crushed the phone in her hand. "That's about to change."

* * *

"How many bones are in the human body?"

Elena eyed her boyfriend suspiciously. "Infant or adult body?"

"Good catch," Stefan laughed. "Adult."

"There are 206 bones in the _adult_ human body," Elena recited.

"That is correct! Call me crazy but I think you might be ready for this test."

Elena glared at her anatomy textbook and sighed. "I just don't feel ready. I'm having some serious doubts about choosing a medical major."

"You're going to be an amazing doctor," Stefan said, pulling her in for an embrace and kissing her forehead.

"I'll never understand how you can be so sure," she laughed, sliding out of the booth. "If I see Jeremy I'll have him send more fries over."

"Please," he grinned.

* * *

Elena passed through the tables with ease. How many times had she eaten her with her family…friends? All those nights her and Caroline and Bonnie would have late night study sessions here…or would gossip about boys. She could still remember the night they were here after finding out that a new boy would be attending their school.

Caroline speculated that he would be tall and have brown hair and gorgeous eyes. She was spot on – Stefan was the new student. A couple weeks into the school year all the drama of her breakup with Matt was forgotten, and Elena was with Stefan.

Two years later – there they were, hanging out at the Grill and studying for their college exams. Elena had spent her entire life in Mystic Falls, and even though she was attending school at Whitmore College, she still came home a lot on the weekends, since it was a mere thirty minutes away.

After she graduated she would probably end up working with her dad at his clinic. Every aspect of her life was starting to feel predictable, and though she would never admit it aloud, she hated it.

"There you are," a male voice gritted. He grabbed her wrist with force and caused her to spin around and face him. "What did you do to your hair?"

Elena was at a loss of words. Her entire body felt paralyzed as she stared at the man. He seemed unnaturally attractive – the way his icy blue eyes peered into hers, almost cutting like icicles…his firm build…chiseled cheekbones.

His grip on her wrist was starting to hurt. The pain dragged her back to reality as she tried and failed to loosen his hold. "I…who…what are you talking about?" she mumbled with a frown.

"Did you fry too many brain cells whenever you found the time to straighten your hair?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

As she fumbled to come up with a more proper response, Elena's eyes continued to roam his body. The moment she saw some crimson drops on his white shirt, though, her interest and confusion turned to cold fear. "I-Is that blood on your shirt?"

He looked down and back at her with a smirk. "Yeah, I had a little taste of bus boy while you were gone." His smirk turned to a scowl when she didn't give him the response he expected. "What's wrong with you, Katherine? If I recall, last night you couldn't wait to feed."

"Katherine?" Elena managed to get out. "I'm not Katherine."

Damon glanced down at the arm that he still held. Suddenly, the frantic beat of a pulse vibrated against his fingertips. He used his vampire speed to shove her up against the wall. "If you're not Katherine, who are you?"

"Elena…Elena Gilbert," she wheezed out, unsure why exactly she was answering this crazy person's question.

Damon stared her down…watched her chest heave as she took deep breaths…saw the water collecting in the corner of her wide, innocent eyes. How could two people look so remarkably similar, yet be so very different? Katherine was like the night, and Elena was the day. This girl had no clue what she just stumbled into.

Cupping her face in his hands, Damon peered into her eyes and dilated his pupils. "You're going to forget that we had this conversation. When you see me again, you're not going to recognize me, but you will feel irresistibly drawn to me."

Elena gazed at him with glazed eyes, as his words filled her mind and made her feel foggy.

Damon grinned devilishly, watching her return to her table. _Thanks to you, Elena Gilbert, I now know that coming back to Mystic Falls was anything but a mistake._


End file.
